ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
How It Should Have Finished (Parody!)
How It Should Have Finished is a parody of the movie parody making youtube channel, How It Should Have Ended, except that I'm creating parodies of Ultraman episodes. The episodes don't have to go in the Ultras' favor, so, things can go really messed up... BTW, you can ask me to do parodies of your own fan series' episodes down below at the comment section, but obviously, none of you guys are gonna ask me so...whatever! Farewell, Ultraman Shin Hayata, also known as Ultraman, seeing how all of the SSSP's weapons, getting shrugged off of the mighty space dinosaur, Zetton, he transformed. Ultraman flew into the air and generated coils of light to trap Zetton in place, the dinosaur tried shooting him with his fireballs, but Ultraman just flew off again (originally, he was hit by it), seeing this, it broke free of his confinement. While Ultraman landed, Zetton teleported behind him and shot him with light balls, but Ultraman just side-stepped, Ultraman then used the Ultra Slash, but it just bounced off the Zetton Shutter. Ultraman, with that 'WTF' look on his face, charged at Zetton, bu with just one hit from the mighty beast, was thrown backwards. Zetton then proceeded to body slam him, but Ultraman just flew into the skies, with Zetton unable to reach him. It tried sooting him a few times, but Ultraman just flew around him like 'What are you gonna do now, sucker?'. A ball of red light then arrived, shot a beam at Zetton's back and destroyed him. When the light died out, Zoffy was there! "Well...that was easy...", he said, raising an eyebrow at how crappy the Alien Zetton's ultimate weapon was. "I know right?", Ultraman said, agreeing with his superior, "That thing couldn't even fly! And the Alien Zettons had at least a year to research my abilities!" "Well, you can ditch Hayata now and return to the Land of Light..." "Hell yeah!" Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact While Musashi's father, Yujiro Haruno, tried to fend off both military personnel. "Wait a second...", Commander Shigemura said, suddenly stopping his assault on Yujiro and directed his attention to the lower ranked guy, "Why don't you stop him, while I go stop the kids from stopping the launch?" "Oh yeah...", the non-important military guy said, before getting punched, but he was still managing to hold Yujiro back. Back at the truck, Shigemura kicked all of he kids out, including Gon, before watching the missile launching, but Cosmos, with his reflexes, destroyed the missile and waved at the children before flying back into space, leaving the commander's mouth wide open. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial As the Run's tear went falling, Mirror Knight emerged from it, as it was also, a reflective surface, and went to grab Zero's Ultra Eye, but Belial quickly recovered from the shock that a non-Ultra guy randomly popped up and would foil his plans. Belial then shot Mirror Knight with his Deathcium Ray. "Now I have you and your friend here!", he said, while waving the Ultra Eye, signaling that to Zero that his attempt to retrieve it, failed, before losing grip of it, and it flew into space , "Oh shi-" Other Scene! Before Zero even got his Zero Bracelet, Belial already had enough Emeralds in his storage cell, and just absorbed it, becoming Arch Belial. He just rampaged through-out the Universe. Other Scene! After Zero was successful in merging with Run, Ultraman Noa then appeared before him. "Here ya go!", he said, handing Zero the Ultimate Ægis, "The bad guys will never expect that you got the ultimate weapon in the beginning!" "Why are you giving it to me?" "So that I have more screen time..." "No you won't!" "Yeah, with it in the beginning, this will be a 21 minute episode instead of a 100 minute movie!" "Screw that, I'm not taking it..." Category:Clee26 Category:Parodies